The present invention relates to a flexible packaging, of the type comprising a body initially closed at one end in a region designed to be open, the body comprising at least two sections whose longitudinal edges are bonded to each other along a longitudinal weld lying along the height of the body, at least one of the sections extending outside the body beyond the longitudinal weld for a flap.
Many food products, such as pulverulent products like coffee and flour, liquid products, or granular products such as pastas and rice, are packaged in flexible packages of the aforementioned type. These packages are formed from one or more welded sheets. They generally have at least one lower transverse weld made in the base of the body and an upper transverse weld initially made in the upper end of the body. To take out the products contained in the packaging, the upper weld is completely or partially broken or else the upper end of the packaging is completely or partially detached. The open packaging forms a pouch, access to which is possible from the upper end which forms a neck defining a passage for access inside the pouch.
After removing the upper transverse weld, it is difficult to keep the neck closed in order to prevent leakage of the products which are still contained in the pouch.
In order to keep such packages closed, it has been proposed to provide an adhesive strip attached to the body, one end of which is sealed permanently to the outer face of the packaging body and the other end of which is adapted in order to be stuck to the opposite face of the packaging body after the neck has been folded over itself, thus keeping the neck compressed between the packaging body.
Metal strips attached to the end of the neck are also known, these metal strips comprising, on each side, plastically deformable extensions making it possible, after the neck has been rolled over itself, to fold down the extensions of the strip on each side of the neck so as to keep the latter in its rolled position.
The means of retaining the rolled part of the neck in order to allow reliable resealing of the packaging are relatively expensive to implement since they require fastening external elements to the packaging.